


Sunny Skies

by unwanted_doubt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Why do I do this, hard to not write spoilers in the tags, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, please dont hate me, sad fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwanted_doubt/pseuds/unwanted_doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are cloudy, some sunny. Some days don't deserve to sunny yet are. Kageyama battles with why today of all days is one of the clearest, warmest days of the month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Read a really cute fic today by iwillstillopenthewindow and for some reason it motivated me to write this piece of trash... Why do I do this to the people I love!?!
> 
> Just a short little fic, to get it out of my system

Kageyama glanced up at the sun. How dare it be so bright today. How dare it shine so clear that no cloud could threaten it. It burned into his eyes in defiance. Kageyama wanted a storm, he wanted the rain to pelt down and sting his skin. He wanted to feel the cold air nip at his exposed cheeks and make him shiver. He wanted to curl up with that special someone under a blanket and keep each other warm. He didn’t want to be standing out in the open like this with the suns warmth beating down on him.  His friends standing off to the side watching him carefully.

He closed his eyes and felt the heat from the sun radiate on his eyelids gently. It angered him greatly. He scowled, his forehead wrinkling, eyebrows twitching in silent fury. The rage boiled in side of him. Kageyama took a deep breath. Trying to calm down. Today was not a good day to be angry. If Hinata saw him making a face like this on such a lovely day there would be hell to pay. Hinata loved sunny days, which never surprised Kageyama. Hinata himself was like a ball of sunshine, bringing light into Kageyamas dark life.

It had been almost a six months since that particular sunny day. The day that Hinata had finally managed to corner Kageyama alone in the courtyard at school after months of trying. He had often wondered if Kageyama was purposely avoiding being alone around him but Hinata just shook it off to horrible timing. But that Wednesday. That Wednesday in September, that glorious day, he had stopped him and demanded to have a chat. Kageyama of course thought nothing was different. He had thought Hinata wanted to talk about his strikes and how Kageyamas tosses were going; Kageyama didn’t really mind what they talked about as long as it was with Hinata he could talk about anything. However Hinata had other things on his mind than volleyball.

He had drawn in a deep breath and suddenly blurted in a half yelling half screaming voice, “Will you go out with me on a date?”

Kageyama had taken a step back from the sheer intensity of Hinatas tone before his brain had comprehended what he had said. A hand flew to his mouth and a blush rose on his cheeks. Kageyama was not expecting that.

Through his fingers flustered he asked, “What, do you like me or something?”

Hinata stared back at him, he was serious. Not a hint of shame or embarrassment was on his face. He smiled. The sun was shining; the heat was bearing down on Kageyamas back. His world was spinning.

“Of course I do.” He cocked his head to the side carefully. “Do you like me?”

How Hinata had suddenly become so confident was something that to this day Kageyama didn’t know, but he was sure glad he had. Since finding out Hinata shared the same feelings as he did they had been even more inseparable than before. Their first kiss had been on a sunny autumn day at the park after sharing an ice cream on a park bench. The team had cheered when they had officially announced their couple status a few days after.

Kageyama had become a semi-permanent fixture of Hinatas house. Both being accepted and loved by Hinatas family. Kageyama was happy. He didn’t like to say it often but he always made sure to let Hinata know that he was. He would tease Hinata gently over his jealousy when Natsu wanted hugs from Kageyama. He would pout until Kageyama put Natsu down and enveloped him in a tight hug, ruffling his hair. He wanted to stay like this forever.

That was why it couldn’t be sunny today. There was nothing sunny about today. There was no warmth or comfort. It was the end of winter, it had no right to be this warm. Kageyama stomped the ground with his foot and cried out in anger. He crumbled to his knees, desperately wanting to feel Hinatas arms comforting him around his shoulders, wanting to feel his breath against his neck whispering that it would be alright.

Tears freely fell from his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to be this warm. There was no sun. There couldn’t be this feeling of warmth anymore. Kageyama felt a small hand on his shoulder and heard a quiet sob from behind him. He spun around and saw Natsu. Tears in her eyes. She clung to his shirt with a grip he didn’t know she had. Seeing the orange hair, Kageyama scooped her up in his arms and rubbed her back, trying not to sob uncontrollably like she was.

“Natsu.” He whispered in her ear. “It’s going to be ok.”

He couldn’t even make the words sound convincing to himself. They felt hollow and empty. Kageyama wasn’t going to be ok, he knew Natsu wouldn’t be either but he had to try. He could let her down.

“He was supposed to marry you and live happily ever after.” She said in between sobs, she hit his chest in delicate anger.

Kageyama couldn’t handle hearing what she said, he choked on her words. They struck him deep in his heart. He fell apart. He had been trying so hard to keep himself together but his world was shattered. Everything good about his life was being ripped away. He rested his head on Natsus’ shoulder as gently as he could. He gripped her tightly. Not wanting to let her go.

She ruffled his hair roughly as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Kageyamas body convulsed as he felt her touch. It was so similar, she was so similar but she wasn’t Hinata. No one could compare to his touch. He released her slowly; afraid if she stayed close he would crush her. He noticed her mother standing nearby, arms folded, and a grim look on her face. She caught Kageyamas eye and looked down at the ground. Unable or unwilling to see the heartbreak on his face.

“Go back to your mother, Natsu, she’s waiting for you.” He whispered to her, nudging her towards her mother. He couldn’t watch her run away. He waited until he could hear her sobbing in her mother’s arms before he looked up from his knees.

Kageyama saw the flowers and punched the ground. Why was it so warm when he was so dead inside? He heard his teammates call out his name, unsure what to do to help him. He growled at them to stay away. He didn’t want their help, there was only one thing he wanted and that was inches away from him, under the earth. He rolled up the sleeves on his suit jacket and hunched over his knees. He held his head in his hands. Tears uncontrollably falling through his fingers.

It was so sunny; Kageyama wanted Hinata to feel the rays on his skin so both his suns could shine again. He yelled out in wretched despair, his eyes falling on the grave stone. Knowing that he would never feel the warmth again. Kageyama was broken, never to be fixed.

“Why,” He begged the sky. “Why did you do this to me? You were supposed to be invincible when you were with me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't murder me, I cried while writing this. It's been a tough week. One day I will write a happy little fic... maybe soon?
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
